Inventions
To invent you need a Camera. Items *Anti-Curse Amulet - Hmmmm! Jurak, Holy Emblem, and Saint's Writings *Antidote Drink - Bottle, Dell Clinic Sign, and Well *Anti-Goo Amulet - Laundry, Ruler of the Pond, and Waterfall *Anti-Petrify Amulet - Clock, Jurak's Eye, and Morning Sun *Aquarium - Fountain, Window, and Wooden Box *Bomb - Candle, Pot, and Weapon Shop Sign *Bread - Fireplace, Polly's Bakery Sign, and Wheat Flour *Cheese - Cafe Sign, Lao Chao's Trademark, and Milk Can *Double Pudding - Find the Golden Egg!, Milk Can, and Wheat Flour *Escape Powder - Ancient Mural, Elevator, and Transmission Device *Final Bomb - Candle, Cinders, and Oven *Gift Capsule - Bone, Letter, and Pot *Holy Water - Bottle, Holy Emblem, and The Sun *Improved Bomb - Candle, Coal, and Egg *Level-up Powder - Sun Chair, Sun Table and The Sun *Lightspeed - Candle, Flower, and Rock *Lure Rod - Fish, Lafrescia Stem, and River *Non-Stop Amulet - Clock, Monument, and Starglass *Premium Chicken - Burning Dragon Fire, Pork Dumpling, and Special Peking Duck *Resurrection Powder - Fruit, Hot Springs Spirit, and Lotus Flower *Ridepod Fuel - Luna Stone Shards, Mud, and Stardust Pond *Soap - Laundry, Palm Tree, and Waterfall *Stamina Drink - Bottle, Chinese Lantern, and King Mardan *Tasty Water - Bottle, Fountain, and Waterfall *Treasure Chest Key - Golden Door, Labyrinth Door, and Sun Chamber Gate Keeper Weapons *Albatross - Fire Squall, Geyser, and Tree *Bandit Brassard - Clock, Gold Store, and Show Window *Bell Trigger - Fountain, Phone, and Tree *Bone Rapier - Bone, Cloth, and Withered Jurak *Cubic Hammer - Dresser, Gold Store, and Work Equipment *Dark Viper - Night Stalker, Puppet Shingala, and Rifle *Digi Hammer - Computer, Constructor, and Decorative Lights *Falcon - Hammer, Large Crane, and Withered Jurak *Flamingo - Light of Luna Stone, Palm Tree, and Tiny Hammer *Grenade Launcher - Chimney, Egg, and Fountain *Heavy Hammer - Drum Can, Paznos, and Power Arm; or Drum Can, Gigantor Paznos, and Power Arm *Magic Gun - Fountain, Moon Crystal, and The Moon; or Fountain, Moon Crystal, and The Sun *Poison Wrench - Deer Horn, Mushroom, and Sulfur-Colored Juice *Question Shooter - Brave Little Linda, Fountain, and Neo-Projector *Ruler's Sword - Figure, Iron Maiden, and Paznos; or Figure, Gigantor Paznos, and Iron Maiden *Sand Breaker - Hand-Sewn Silk Flag, Horn, and Spinning Ivanoff *Sexy Panther - Elena's Portrait, Flower Bathed in Light, and Rifle *Smash Wrench - Constructor, Rock, and Star Lamp *Soul Breaker - Energy Pipe, Geyser, and Transmission Device *Star Breaker - Chimney, Fire House, and Phantom Memo Eater *Steal Gun - Book, Fountain, and Work Crane *Stinger Wrench - Air Cleaner, Pipe, and a Wheel *Swan - Boat, Tiny Hammer, and Tree *Trumpet Gun - Fountain, Rapper, and Tree *Turkey - Special Peking Duck, Tree, and Windmill Feather *Twin Buster - Flower Chandelier, Jurak's Nose, and Rifle *Wild Cat - Charging Ram, Rifle, and Work Equipment *Wise Owl Sword - Charging Ram, Grass, and Tree Ridepod Parts *Barrel Cannon - Barrel, Fountain, and Mushroom *Barrel Cannon II - Barrel, Fountain, and Well *Barrel Cannon III - Barrel, Water Tank, and Waterfall *Barrel Cannon IV - Air Cleaner, Barrel, and Fire Squall *Bucket Leg - Can, River, and Well; or River, Trashcan, and Water Tank *Bucket Pack - Mailbox, Trashcan, and Warehouse *Buggy - Belt, Car, and System 5WP2 *Cannonball Arm - Manhole, Old-Style Robot, and Post *Cannonball Arm II - Constructor, Post, and Rock *Cannonball Arm III - Constructor, Moon Crystal, and Post *Cannonball Arm IV - Constructor, Egg Chair, and Rock *Caterpillar - Car, Cart, and Wheel *Cleaner Pack - Air Cleaner, Belt, Vacuum; or Can, Vacuum Bag, and Water Tank *Clown Body - Cup, Paints, and Parasol *Clown Foot- Clown Robo's Attack, Paints, and Eyeball *Clown Hand - Clown Robo's Attack, Parasol, and Pipe *Clown Hand II - Clown Robo's Attack, Parasol, and Scale *Clown Hand III - Clown Robo's Attack, Flag, and Work Arm *Clown Hand IV - Clown Robo's Attack, Paints, and Power Arm *Drill Arm - Auto Book Reader, Fan, and Windmill *Drill Arm II - Electric Sesame, Horn, and Work Arm *Drill Arm III - Ixion, Luna Stone Shards, and Work Arm *Drill Arm IV - Deer Horn, Flower of the Sun, and Work Arm *Drum Can Body - Chair, Drum Can, and Lamp *Energy Pack - Belt, Milk Can, and Pipe *Multi Feet - Deer Horn, Post, Work Robot THIS ARTICLE WILL BE FINISHED SOON! Category:Vmfh